


Letter 8

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 2 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 8

Dear Sherlock,

The doctor says that your body is healing quite nicely. John’s been here quite a bit. Mary too. Mycroft even made a cursory stop once. The pathology lab & morgue at Bart’s aren’t the same without you. Please wake up soon so we can talk.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
